Electrical connectors, for example RJ-type connectors, are useful for providing wall sockets where electronic data cables can be terminated and mating electrical plugs can be inserted. A problem with such electrical connectors can occur when dust, dirt or other contaminants come into contact with electrically conductive elements inside the connector. Such contaminants may cause corrosion, unintended conduction or adhesion of components that impedes their movement. Ingress of contaminants into the electrical connector may be particularly likely when the connector is placed in a wall cavity. This may be the case when building works generate abrasions and contaminants, for example.
Some electrical connectors, such as some RJ-type connectors, are assembled in such a way that an exposed cavity containing one or more conductive elements of the electrical connector is not covered once installed. This exposed cavity may be prone to accumulation of contaminants. It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above described difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.
Another concern regarding connectors is the provision of identification means on the connectors such that a user can more quickly identify an appropriate connector. Although some connectors are provided with color caps for this purpose, many are installed one the connector in such a way that their removal and replacement the field is difficult or impossible without removing the connector from its mounting location.